Chapter 119
Alas II is the one-hundred nineteenth chapter of the Freezing series, seventh chapter of Volume 17 and third chapter of the 12th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Black smoke envelopes the training grounds, afflicting all of the Pandora with their deepest fears. Summary The Pandora of Miyabi Kannazuki's division begin to suffer from the "Voice of the Nova" frequency amplified by the Faylan Generators. Miyabi rushes to her platoon's aid but she too succumbs to the effects. The vitals of the Pandora become more unstable and Sister Margaret assumes command and orders all of the dummy Nova to be shut down and to cancel the joint exercise. The dummies prove disobedient; they continue to resonate with the Pandora and scream the Nova's cry. Whilst everyone at HQ scrambles for information, Gengo Aoi remains calm and continues to speak to Atsuko Seiga about the situation. Gengo denies knowing "everything" since he believes his own knowledge is too shallow. Rana Linchen is attacked by her sister, but all the others see is Rana being knocked back by an invisible force. Immediately after, Satellizer's Stigmata begins reacting to the special frequency. Staring at the visage of her sister, Rana shouts that she should be dead. The Valkyries analyse the situation, seeing this black smoke attacking the Pandora. Franka confirms the smoke is made of real matter. Charles Bonaparte is soon affected by the smoke followed by Roxanne Elipton who realizes that her Stigmata is affecting her mind similar to the Type-Amelia Nova in Alaska. Satellizer tries to relax. When she looks up, she sees an image of Kazuha Aoi. Kazuha viciously calls Satellizer a filthy thief before striking her down with Volt Weapon. The others cannot see "Kazuha" but just the black smoke attacking Satellizer. Kazuya's sister stands before Satella pointing her blade at the L. Bridget's face, declaring Satellizer can never replace her. Satellizer gets up and performs an Accel, quickly converting to an Accel-Tempest. She attacks Kazuha, shouting that she's no one's replacement. However, Kazuha shatters Satellizer's Volt Weapon and slices through her right arm and leg. Kazuya, Roxanne, and Charles are left absolutely astonished. West Genetics Team 1 battle the black smoke in a frenzy. Their platoon leader, Ticy Phenyl, struggles with her Stigmata but relaxes enough to rationalize the situation. She realizes that each Pandora is seeing hallucinations only that Pandora can see. These images take the forms of things they hate, things they fear, or their worst experiences. Ticy then looks up wondering why "The Monster of West Genetics" and her best friend stands before her as her greatest hatred and fear. Event Notes *Headquarters loses control of the dummy Nova and the Faylan Generators. *All of the Pandora resonate with the "Voice of the Nova" and begin to see illusions of the people they fear, hate, or longed to forget. **Rana Linchen faces her deceased sister. **Satellizer L. Bridget battles the illusion of Kazuha Aoi. ***Kazuha Aoi severs Satellizer's right arm and leg. **Ticy Phenyl is approached by the visage of Chiffon Fairchild. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters